Draught of the Loveless Death
by Laikensmom
Summary: FINISHED! I know finally right? Severus has been poisoned by Lucius Malfoy. Can Hermione save him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Anything that looks familiar isn't mine. You know that right?

The Draught of the Loveless Death

The Final Battle had been a long difficult experience for all involved. Losses were numerous on both sides. Harry, as expected, was victorious, but at what cost? Once the dust settled, everyone watched as Harry Apparated away. The Daily Prophet claims to have found him in American. It took several months before life began to resemble the peacefulness it once was. Hogsmeade was at last up and running. Hogwarts still had several reconstructions left before it was ready to be inhabitable. The remaining Death Eaters were finally apprehended and are spending time in Azkaban for their many crimes. However, Lucius Malfoy somehow managed to talk his way into The Order of the Phoenix in the aftermath of the fighting. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape had known each other for many years. The idea of Malfoy turning to the side of good wasn't that difficult to believe.

Severus Snape had been invited to Malfoy Manor for drinks. Severus had longed for his long time friend to be on his side of the war. It seemed as if at long last his wishes had come true. He had been throwing back drinks in the library with Lucius as was really loosening up. It was nice to finally be able to relax and not worry about someone attacking you after years of spying. Severus sat down his cup and stood up on wobbly legs.

"I, thank you, Lucius, for the drinks but I really believe I should return to my quarters at the school. The workers will be there early to finish the Great Hall."

Lucius gave Severus a tight smile, "Sounds tedious but, if you must go, who am I to stop you? Just one more drink before you go."

"You've twisted my arm, but just one more. I can barely stand in this spinning room as it is."

Lucius turned his back to Severus as he prepared their final Firewhisky. They raise their glasses to one another in a silent toast before drinking the liquor in one swallow. The friends say goodbye before Severus apparates back to his rooms at Hogwarts. He was very lucky that he retained his dungeon rooms after taking the Defense against the Dark Arts position or he would have no where suitable to go. He was beginning to get a pounding in his head so he walked into his bathroom for a potion to give him some relief. He doesn't make it past the threshold of his bathroom before he collapses on the floor.

Headmistress McGonagall worried when Severus didn't show up for breakfast the following morning. It was very unlike him to be late for breakfast. Especially, when he knew how important it was for him to be there to overlook the workers as they repaired the castle. She briskly walked down to his room and knocked loudly against his door. When he didn't answer, she used her headmistress authority to enter his rooms without his consent. The sight that greeted her filled her with unease. She knelt down beside him to find that he was breathing but just barely. Luckily, the apparition wards had not been re-applied because in the blink of an eye, she had Severus Snape that St. Mungo's.

The head healer was very concerned that he was unconscious when he was brought in. He remained comatose through all the straining tests that were run to ascertain the cause of his illness. When none of them came back with any questionable results he became uneasy. The healer called in a specialist in distinguishing dark magic in patients for a consult. The specialist ran a few test and finally found the problem.

"He's been giving the Draught of the Loveless Death? What in the name of Merlin is that?" McGonagall had never heard of anything that sounded so ridiculous. "This must be some kind of joke. I want a second opinion!"

The specialist shook his head sadly, "I can understand this sounds very far fetched but believe me it is all but too true. It's an old potion that kills the drinker unless the person inflicted can experience the pure love of a virgin. Do you have any idea where Mr. Snape would have gotten this potion in his system?"

The Headmistress's eyes rounded, "Why that double-crossing snake in the grass. After everything he'd done we forgave him and accepted him! Severus believed him to be his friend! How could he do this?"

A nurse walking by noticed the distraught woman and came over to help. She put her arm again the elderly lady's back and helped guide her to a chair. She conjured a tissue and handed it to McGonagall going off to continue what she was intending to do. McGonagall wiped her eyes and blew her nose as the healer knelt down in front of her.

"I know this is a shock but I really need you to tell me who you believed did this. We must send Aurors after him before he escapes!"

The Headmistress looked up at the healer specialist with anger in her eyes. "He had drinks with Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy Manor last night. I'd bet my weight in galleons that he's the one responsible for this."

They were both in such deep conversation that neither realized the patient lying in the bed beside them had finally awaked. Nor did they see the single tear that ran down his face. He'd risked his life for years, spying, to ensure that he'd be able to live a full life. That life had only just begun and it was already snatched from his grasp and trampled on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Anything familiar belongs to Rowling.

Hermione sat alone in her kitchenette eating breakfast. Not long into her meager meal, did she hear a tapping at her window. She allowed the recognizable owl of Ginny Weasley. Hermione untied the letter and offered the bird a bit of her toast before she sat down to open her letter. Once she unrolled the parchment a small article glided to the table. Ignoring it she read the letter from her long-time friend

_Hermione,_

_I've enclosed an article that's in the today's Daily Prophet. I know how you think everything they've written since the downfall of Voldemort is garbage but I believe this article will interest you. I know the contents to be true since I've asked father about it already. I won't give any details, but allow you to read it for yourself. Drop me a line whenever you have a moment._

Ginny

Hermione laid her letter onto the table and picked up the slightly yellowed newspaper article. Ginny was right, Hermione has ceased to receive the Daily Prophet once they declared Harry "the boy who couldn't hold a job." She knew that Harry was doing really well over in America and was soon to be married to one of the natives. She sighed as she began to read the small print.

_Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban by the Wizengamot for attempted murder. However, we, here at the Daily Prophet know that in a matter of days he could be guilty of murder. While sharing drinks with his one time friend Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts, he laced the Professor with __The Draught of the Loveless Death__. It may sound harmless but an inside source from St. Mungo's tells us that if the infamous cruel Professor doesn't experience the true love of a Virgin, he will die. Yours truly believes it is no more than he deserves. Seems even his "friends" from the school agree since he's had NO visitors since he was brought in by the current Headmistress of the school. He may have conveniently changed sides in the war but he is still the killer of the beloved Dumbledore. _

The paper slipped from her fingers as tears silently made trails down her cheeks. It was Severus Snape who, along with Dumbledore, brought her Hogwarts letter and explained that she was a witch. She was taken aback by his solemn nature however, she didn't fear him, she was in awe of him. When she arrived in the Great Hall that first night she immediately sought him out. After all, he was familiar to her. It stung a bit when he only sneered at her once he noticed her attention on him. Her first day in potions class that year is a day she would never forget. When he made that speech about _ensnaring the senses and bewitching the mind _Hermione felt things that a girl of 12 couldn't understand. She was, again, in awe of him in her third year when he put himself between Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a werewolf, Professor Lupin. Again, she felt something besides to hate and anger Harry and Ron favored. She respected him. Even when he killed Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy Tower she doubted his reasons instead of condemning her like her friends. She had no doubt he killed her beloved Headmaster, but she also knew Dumbledore was like a puppet master. How could she be sure that he wasn't the one pulling Professor Snape's strings?

Once the battle began, she saw example after example of Snape's true loyalties. She lost count of the times he saved her friends. Even those like Ron who never like nor trusted him. Once the dust settled she wept uncontrollably as he was led away by Aurors. She slept restlessly while he was locked up in Azkaban. It was impossible to explain the relief she felt when he was found innocent. She knew all through school that she had a school girl crush on him, however, when he walked out of the Ministry of Magic, she knew without a doubt her crush had blossomed into love. She had such a fierce desire to protect him. It seems now she has her chance to help him. With her famous determination she rose from the table to get dressed. She had a visit to make.

-

Severus was brooding. Anyone who knew anything about him knew that was a bad sign. He was growing weary of being in bed. He was used to moving about freely and doing anything that struck his fancy. He couldn't believe that Lucius did this do him. He should have known that the job of a spy is NEVER done. There is always going to be someone from the battle who wants nothing more than to kill him as revenge.

The healer peered around the door to Severus's room, "How are you today, Mr. Snape?"

"I'd be doing much better if you'd allow me to go home. If I am to die anyway, I'd much rather do it in my own home. I won't be in the way there."

The healer shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry; Mr. Snape but I can't do that. You are far too weak to take care of yourself. You are mobile but only for a little while at a time. I realize you're a wizard but even wizards have limitations. Is there anyone who would stay with you? I'll release you only then."

Severus sneered as he replied in a quiet calm voice, "Tell me Healer, have you seen anyone visit me in the week I've been here?"

When there was no reply he continued, "I didn't think so. So you see, what you request is impossible. There is no one who would…"

"I'll do it."

Both Healer and Severus turned stunned eyes to the woman standing in the door. Hermione walked over to the bed and hesitantly took Severus's hand in hers.

"That is if it's alright with you, Professor. I can stay a few hours a day with him to make sure he's alright."

"I'm sorry but he needs care around the clock. I can't in good conscience allow him to walk out these doors."

Severus snatched his hand away as if burned, "Get out, Miss Granger, as usual you do me no good."

Hermione nodded her head determinedly and walked over to the Healer.

"I give you my word that I'll be with him. Anything that he could possibly need, I will provide him."

The healer was shocked by the resolve of this young woman. He looked to Snape to see him looking at the young witch with respect in his eyes. He knew then without a doubt, that Snape would be safe with her.

"It'll just take a moment for me to finish his final paper work and then you're free to leave." The Healer left quietly leaving the snarky professor and young witch alone together.

Hermione pulled a chair up closely to the bed and took Severus's hand in her again. She gently ran her thumb over his knuckles unconsciously as she sat. He couldn't believe how natural it felt to sit with her in this way, but he knew he better say something to make her aware of what she was doing.

He cleared his throat before giving her a quiet, "Thank you."

She smiled softly at him, "Anything for you, Professor Snape."

They waited out the final time in silence before the Healer returned giving Snape his walking papers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The characters belong to Rowling. I'm only playing with them!

Severus was not looking forward to taking his former student to his house. He didn't live in grandeur like most wizards. He lived in his childhood home on Spinner's End. He Apparated them to the end of the street and started to lead the way to his run down home. He was surprised when she caught up and tucked her hand inside the crook of his elbow. He decided it was better to prepare her for what his house looked like.

"Miss Granger, I must apologize now for my home. It isn't what you are expecting I'm sure. It's the home I was born and raised in. I was always at the school and rarely at home, that I didn't feel I needed a better home for the summers. It suited my needs just fine."

She didn't reply, but gripped his arm more tightly. After walking half way up the lane she stopped and turned to look at her one time Professor.

"For starters, I'd like it very much if you'd call me Hermione. It makes me feel as if I'm still in school when you address me as Miss Granger. Secondly, I live in a one bedroom flat. Anything will be nice compared to that. My bathtub is in the kitchen. So in my opinion your house will be a step up for me."

Severus looked at the witch, astonished, as they continued walking down the street.

"If I am to call you, Hermione, you must call me Severus. After all, I owe you for doing this."

They walked the rest of the way in silence before stopping in front of a little white house with half the shutters falling from the windows. There was over growth everywhere and the house had a layer of dirt. Over all, it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. When Hermione didn't say anything, she was lead up the walk to the front door. Severus brought down the wards and allowed Hermione walk in ahead of him.

Hermione helped him out of his cloak and hung it on the rack that was hanging on the wall just inside the door.

"I'm going to look around and make sure we have everything we need. I won't plunder in any of your personal belongings. I just need to check if there are adequate supplies in the kitchen and bathroom."

Severus gave her a slight nod and pointed her in the direction of the kitchen. He could hear her opening cabinets and the ice box, making a few sounds of disapproval. He then heard her as she went up the stairs and open and close a couple of doors before she found the bathroom. He placed his elbows on the chair and steepled his finger at his chin as she came back downstairs.

"I'll need to get nearly everything. The only thing you have are a few pots and some moldy food in the cabinets in the kitchen and a toilet paper dispenser with spider webs. I also need to pop around to my flat for a few things I need. You'll be alright won't you? I don't believe after being in bed for at least a week you'll have the strength for more walking than what you did to get here."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face before he answered her.

"I believe I will be fine but would you wait for me to get settled in my room. It would be most unfortunate for me to fall while you're supposed to be watching me."

Things were getting too comfortable for him. He had to put some kind of barrier up before he did something foolish, like fall in love with her. He had always been amazed by her intelligence and loyalty to those she loved. He found himself on more than one occasion watching her if they were in the same room together. He enjoyed walking closely behind her in potions class to smell the sweet smell he always associated with her. Not to mention, no matter how mean he was to she and her friends, he more than on one occasion heard her defending him. It was times like those he wished she had been around in his time. Perhaps, then, his years at Hogwarts wouldn't have been so difficult. He mentally scoffed at himself. Who was he kidding; she had turned into such a beautiful young woman. He never had been nice to look at. Most women cringed at the mere sight of him. He mustn't let her kindness be read the wrong way. It was nice to finally have someone of the opposite sex treat him with kindness. Minerva was friendly, of course, but after the death of Dumbledore it took her a long time to trust him again. However, this small girl's faith in him never wavered. At least he was spending his last days on Earth with someone who actually seemed to care for him.

He broke out of his thoughts when he felt her touch his shoulder gently. He could see the concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Professor? I can stay and do those things another time."

He shook his head, "What did I tell you to call me? I'm not longer your professor. I believe you have earned the privilege to talk to me as your equal. Not just for doing this for me but for your unwavering trust in me. You go on, I'll be fine until you get back. Just don't take all day."

He gave her the first near smile she'd ever seen on his face. She helped him stand up on his unsteady legs, giving him support until he felt stable enough to walk. She led him to the stairs where he used the rail to make his way up. She waited until his footsteps quieted before she left with a pop.

It took her a little longer than she would have liked to gather all the things they needed. She didn't bother to unload and un shrink the things in her pockets. She quickly walked up the stairs and stopped at the door she discovered earlier to be his room. She knocked softly before opening the door a bit and poking her head in. He was sitting propped up in bed with a book. He looked up at the sound of her knock. He didn't say anything just raised a single eye brow.

She smiled timidly, "I just wanted to let you know I was back. I'm going to pack everything away in their proper places. I'll be right up with something for you to eat."

He put the book down. He really didn't feel like eating anything but she'd done so much for him he hated to tell her so. He simply nodded. She backed out of the room and shut the door gently. Once he heard her descend the stairs he picked up reading his book where he left off.

It wasn't very long after that he heard her knock again. This time she opened the door fully to walk into the room. A tray with a couple of bowls and a tea service was floating about behind her. She walked over to the table he used to do his potions research and slowly lowered the tray down to his dusty surface.

"If you aren't opposed, I thought we could sit together and eat. It's been very long since we've seen each other and I'd love to talk to you as any friend would."

He tossed the blankets aside and threw his legs over the edge of his bed. He used the mattress to regain his balance before walking slowly over to the table. He looked up to see her watching him intently. He knew she wanted dearly to help his journey to the table. It pleased him greatly that she allowed him this small thing to do on his own. He had no doubt there wouldn't be many times he'd be allowed that luxury. He could feel his strength draining already. However, when he touched his arm to help guide him to his chair, he almost felt healthy again. It was probably all in his head. Wishful thinking of a dying man.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The characters are not mine. I'm only playing with them!

Hermione couldn't eat. She was too busy trying to figure out the best way to approach the man sitting across from her. While running errands earlier, she could think of nothing but him. She knew that she could save him. Would he except her or push her away. She knew him to be a proud man and wondered if he would think she pitied him. Finally, after getting tired of running circles around in her mind, she knew what she'd do.

Severus watched as Hermione had a battle within her mind. He always wondered what happened in the mind of the intelligent witch he'd known since she was twelve. He had taught many students over the years, but none of them had ever stayed on his mind as she did. Even now, he sat at the table noting all the changes that had been made over the years. Her hair, everyone knows, was quite the rat's nest while she was in school. The hair he looked at now however fell in cascades of waves down her back. Her teeth, the also had improved. He remembered the year she had them fixed. He truly didn't mean to hurt her with his comment but he had a part to play. No one was to know he truly had a hard beneath all the black robes he wore. However, the role he was forced to play kept him from ever finding happiness in the arms of another person. If only he had more time, he start to live differently.

He jumped out of his thoughts when he felt a slight pressure on his knee. He looked down to see her beautiful eyes looking up at him.

"Severus, I'm afraid I'm going to be very Slytherin. You have something that I want and since you haven't much time left. I'm afraid I must take it now before I don't have another chance."

Severus jumped to his feet, instantly regretting it when his legs begin to wobble. He fell in an ungraceful heap in the chair. Before he got his bearings he let loose his fury.

"Ah, the Gryffindor princess has a mean streak I see. Wouldn't Minerva be surprised to see her star pupil talking in such a way? To think I believed your appeal to help me was sincere. Again I've been played the fool! No more! Get out of my house and never darken my doorstep again!"

Hermione moved to kneel closer to his chair. When her attempts to take his hand failed she spoke in a very calm voice.

"It was foolish of me to say what I did just then. It didn't come out the way I meant it. I only meant that for some time now I've wondered what it would feel like to be loved by you. I know the chance of you forming an emotional attachment to me is impossible. For that reason, I've never approached you before. However, I have to say I'm being quite selfish. I want to know, even for just one afternoon, what it feels like to be the sole receiver of your attention."

He looked at her as if she'd grown another head. He didn't know how to respond to the things she said. He was saved the awkward moment when she continued.

"I used to watch you, you know, in potions class. I loved how graceful your hands were while preparing ingredients. You truly are a pleasure to watch work. You never do anything by halves. You always devote all your time to what you're doing at the time. Since I was twelve years old I've felt something for you I couldn't explain. When the chance of you being convicted and being sent to Azkaban I knew then what it was. I would have given anything to have you escape that place. I wanted you to have a chance to live your life and be happy. I love you Severus Snape and you must believe me when I tell you, I believe it's been from the very first moment I saw you."

He saw the hesitation in her eyes as she rose slowly and brought her lips a breath away from his. She continued to stall there as if waiting for something. When whatever she'd been waiting on didn't happen, she began to pull away. A growl escaped from his throat as he pulled her tightly to his chest. He didn't miss the sigh of relief as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

The kiss was tentative at first, almost as if she believed that at any minute he'd push her away. Severus Snape was never a man to pass up a gift when offered to him and he wasn't about to start now. If he was living the last days of his life, didn't he deserve to feel the one thing he'd always wanted? This young girl was offering him a bit of happiness he never believed he deserved.

He gasped when she maneuvered until she was straddling his lap. He felt her lips make a wet trail to his neck. He nearly jumped out of the chair when she began to gently suckle his neck. Disorientation was beginning to set in because it felt as if her lips and hands were everywhere at once. Her hands was busy releasing the many buttons along his shirt front while her lips seemed to worship ever new bit of skin that was opened to her. The air in the room was cold when she ran her hands up his chest, then down his arms removing his shirt in the process.

Hermione sat back and made eye contact with the man in front of her. With her eyes locked on his she gathered the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her hand. Tossing it somewhere behind her. She guided his hand to the closer on her bra in invitation for him to remove it. Once she was freed of the muggle contraption, the feel of her breasts against his bare chest was electric.

She slowly began to grind her heat against his obvious arousal. Any thought of him shoving her away disappeared at the proof of his mutual attraction. He may not love her, but at least he seemed to desire her. His belt was giving her difficulties and he actually chuckled before opening it for her. She kissed him, showing him her appreciation. She finally had his pants unzipped and open, revealing the dripping mushroom top of his erection.

When she began to get up, Severus reached out to her in a panic. She only shook her head slowly and cupped his cheek.

"You are such a beautiful man, Severus Snape. I always knew you would be. You are more than anything my mind could make up and dream about."

He watched in amazement as she tucked her thumbs in the waist of her jeans and pulled them down her toned legs. She kicked them to the side, not caring where they landed. Severus was only given a brief time to gaze upon her beautiful body before she grabbed his pants at the bottom and pulled them down his legs. She reverently kneeled at his feet, placing barely felt kisses to his toes. Using her tongue, lips, and teeth she worshipped the body of the man she always had a place for in her heart. Finally reaching his erection, she timidly placed her lips around the head. She'd heard girls talk about doing this before, but she had never tried it. Decidedly she slipped the head past her lips and teeth, stopping when it hit the back of her throat. The groan she receives from him shows gives her a bit of confidence. She may not be doing it perfectly, but at least he liked it. She moved her head back until the tip was resting against her bottom lip before she slowly, took him inch by inch back into her mouth. With each exit and re-entry into her mouth, she sped up her thrusts.

Severus had his hands balled in fists at her head. If she didn't stop soon it would all be over before it began. Reluctantly, he pushed her away by her shoulders. When a brief look of rejection appeared in her eyes, he spoke softly.

"It isn't that you aren't doing it properly. It's just that if you continue in this manner. I won't be capable of anything more for a while. It's been a long time since I've taken part in anything of the sexual nature. I've never had the experience of a woman's touch that wasn't paid for. I want to savor this, but I'd also like for you to enjoy it too. You must know that I'm feeling very weak and I've no doubt that this will be the last thing I do. So please, allow us both to enjoy the sensations of what is to come."

He moved to get up but she sprang to her feet and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Confusion flickered across his mind before she moved to straddle his hips again.

She kissed him before saying, "I don't want you to use all your strength for this. Allow me to be your strength. You just sit back and relax."

Grateful to her he sat back and rested his hands on her hips. She stroked her a couple times with a shaky hand before rubbing him back and forth against her clit. She paused at her opening and took a deep breath. She pushed the head just inside before she put both hands behind his neck. She kissed him deeply while she impaled herself on his rigid cock.

When he felt something tear within her he broke the kiss to look at her with astonishment. They were surrounded in a bright golden light. This young woman had given him more than anyone had ever given to him before. Love. She gave it to him so willingly that he was astounded.

"Why?" The word was spoken in barely a whisper. "There are others who deserved it more than I did."

"That may be what you believe but, it's always belonged to you, Severus Snape."

He felt his strength slowly returning to him. In an action that surprised them both he stood up with her still wrapped around his waist and thighs and carried her slowly over to his bed. He gently lowered her down onto the bed and looked upon her as if looking at her for the first time. He had been so inexperienced with love; he didn't know what was happening to him. He now understood why just the thought of her warmed his heart.

She moved to the top of his bed and laid amongst the pillows piled there. She spread her legs in invitation and held her hands out to him. He crawled on his knees until he was nestled between her thighs. He lowered his head and kissed her gently while he slowly slid into her welcoming heat. For once in his life he felt at home. He turned his head away, breathless. He could feel her breath against his ear as she whispered the words he always wanted but thought he'd never hear.

"I love you, Severus Snape."


	5. epilogue

A/N All characters belong to Rowling. I'm only playing with them!

There wasn't as much coverage of the miraculous recovery of one, Severus Snape. That suited him just fine. The only person who would have cared was nestled against his side; her face buried in his neck.

It had been several weeks since that night she saved his life. An actual smile appeared on his face as he thought about the day ahead. Hermione and he were going house hunting. After discovering the emotion they kept to themselves. They knew they didn't want to spend another day apart. She agreed to move in with him and he insisted they find a better house. They argued a bit over that decision but he finally won her over.

"I always called you the Princess of Gryffindor. You deserve a palace not this shit hole I call home."

"You should pick out the house. You won't allow me to pay for any of it. Therefore, you should be the one to pick. It'll be YOUR home if something should ever happen to us."

He walked over to her and cradled her face in his hands.

"You are home to me. It matters not where I live as long as you are with me. It took me years to find somewhere I belong. That somewhere is anywhere you are."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him reverently before guiding him back upstairs to the bed room. He pulled her tighter as the memory came to him. He'd gone most of this life without the feel of a woman's love. This little sprite of a woman was trying to make up for lost time. He had his work cut out for him. Funny, really, he didn't seem to mind the hard work.

The

End

This is the epilogue. It's very short I know but I just kind of wanted to give a small glimpse of what happened in the end. Thank you all for being so patient with me while I got my act together and finally finished this story. I was never satisfied with it before but now it resembles a bit more of what I envisioned in my head. I'd like to thank again Dragon Quills. If not for her, this story would never have been completed.


End file.
